1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of fluid treatment devices and, more particularly, to water treatment devices for fire protection mains or fire protection systems.
2. Description of Related Art
The treatment of water systems is known in the art, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,008 (O'Leary et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,315 (O'Leary); U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,043 (O'Leary); U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,459 (O'Leary et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,696 (Gunther, et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,571 (Gunther, et al.). This includes the treatment of water within fire sprinkler systems, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,180 (Talley); U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,263 U.S. Pat. No. (Pope, et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,618 (O'Leary).
However, despite the presence of such systems, there still remains a need for treating fluid (e.g., water) systems, especially fire sprinkler or protection systems, using low cost, affordable chemical treatment devices and which are also highly accurate and repeatable. Furthermore, it is desirable for such a device to reduce its carbon footprint by not requiring any electricity to operate.
All references cited herein are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.